


Why So Scared?

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun was hot for Sho. Sho was shy. Turned out exactly how Jun expected it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why So Scared?

“Wha... What are you doing, Jun?” Sho blurted out in surprise when he saw Jun locked their changing room.

Jun didn’t answer. He calmly continued what he was doing, locking the door and making sure that no one could enter it later, with or without the door’s key. He then proceeded to move to Sho’s direction slowly. His eyes was dark and piercing on Sho’s body, they were locked to a certain direction.

“Jun...?” Sho said cautiously. Jun’s glances made him uncomfortable in every way. But somehow, he also found it rather... arousing?

Jun still didn’t answer. He moved closer to Sho slowly, making Sho moved backwards, trying to keep the distance between them. Sho stopped when he felt his back hit the wall.

“Shit,” he whispered his curse.

Jun pulled his lips to form a smirk. “Wrong move, eh, Sakurai Sho?” he mocked.

Sho stood there, frozen. A part of him wanted to get out of the room and run away from the younger man, but the other part was holding him not to do so. He was still arguing within himself when he felt Jun’s hands were pinned to the wall and Jun’s head moved closer to his left ear.

“Don’t be so scared, Sho kun, I won’t hurt you,” Jun whispered his words, “I won’t for now.”

“Now I just want this,” Jun moved his head quickly from Sho’s side to Sho’s face. Kissing him eagerly on his lips.

Sho was surprised on the sudden attack. His eyes were jolted open as Jun’s lips touched his roughly, hungrily. He moved his head aside, breaking the kiss.

“What do you think you’re doing, Jun?” he said, his head was still facing to the side. His voice was shaking.

“Look at me when you talk to me,” Jun hissed, grabbed his chin and moved his head facing the front.

Sho lowered his gaze. He didn’t want to meet Jun’s terrifying glare. “What do you think you’re doing?” he repeated his question.

“You’re really cute when you’re scared like this,” Jun said, not answering the question.

Sho blushed, he quickly regretted that he couldn’t control himself from did so because he could feel Jun’s body was pressed to him closer.

“And you’re certainly very cute when you’re blushing like that,” Jun teased. He moved his head to Sho’s left ear again. This time, he didn’t say anything to it, he nibbled it instead. Making Sho shivered before he was able to control it. Jun felt it, he smirked before moved his head back to the front of Sho’s face. He kissed him again, more gently this time.

Before Sho was able to control it, his body worked against his mind and returned Jun’s kiss eagerly. Jun pressed his body closer to Sho, grinding his crotch to him and making him whimpered to the kiss. 

Jun smiled and broke the kiss, “hm... What made you so scared, Sho kun?” he teased, “just as I thought, you’re going to enjoy this,” he moved his hips in a circular movement, grinding his crotch to Sho’s, “like how I enjoyed watching you did that at the stage earlier,” he whispered.

“Come on, Sakurai Sho, won’t you do the show for me only? What made you so scared?” Jun repeated, moving his hands away from the wall to the front of Sho’s shirt.

Jun started to unbutton Sho’s shirt slowly, “see? I’m not going to hurt you, you know, I’m all gentle and loving.”

Sho shivered again. He didn’t know what’s gotten into him that made him standing there still while part of him wanted to get out and ran away from this horny MatsuJun.

Meanwhile, the said horny MatsuJun had finished unbuttoning his shirt and start to caress his bare chest with his hands. The touch of skin to skin made Sho shivered. Again.

Jun used the chance to pinch Sho’s nipples, earning a moan from the guy.

“See? You want this too, right? Don’t be so scared,” Jun continue his caress-pinch attack.

“No. It’s... wrong,” Sho whimpered, “we shouldn’t do this.”

“Hm? Why?” Jun asked before ducked his head to kiss Sho’s nipple and playing it with his tongue.

“Because... I...” Sho stuttered.

“Oh come on, don’t act like you’re a scared virgin when I’m completely sure you’re not, judging from the way you sway your hips sinfully on the stage earlier,” Jun started to work his way down Sho’s belt buckle.

There. Jun’s words and his hands’ movements were too much for Sho and he snapped. He yanked off Jun’s hands that were pinning him to the wall and pushed Jun to the wall instead. His eyes were dark, his emotion unreadable. He pressed his lips to Jun’s, without hesitation and with an obvious hunger. Jun was a bit surprised by the sudden attack, but he seemed to be enjoying it because he moaned to Sho’s mouth in response.

“Because I won’t be able to hold myself from doing this,” Sho tore Jun’s shirt off, “and this,” he pulled Jun’s belt buckle without warning, “and this,” his hand unzipped Jun’s jeans while the other went in to Jun’s underwear, reaching to Jun’s hardened member.

Jun whimpered when he felt Sho’s hand squeezed him.

“See? I’ve told you. You’d love it,” he tried to keep his cool and snark at Sho.

“Shut up, Matsumoto, or I’ll make sure you’ll find yourself unable to do anything else after I’ve done with you,” Sho replied.

Jun whimpered once again. This was what he expected.

“Oh really? You could do that?” he mocked Sho again, just because.

Sho shut him up with a kiss. Sho’s tongue was pushing between his lips, asking for access. Jun gave him. Soon, both of them were involved in a hot and absorbing tongue-battle.

Jun moaned to Sho’s mouth when he felt the older man squeezed his member again. He tried to return the favor, but when he moved his hand to Sho’s pants again, Sho stopped him and broke the kiss.

“If you want this as much as I thought you do, you’re going to be a good guy and do whatever I say,” Sho said.

“And if I don’t?” Jun replied.

“Well then,” Sho inched away from Jun’s body, his hands found their way to his pants, tried to buckle it up again.

“Wait. Okay, okay, if that’s what you asked,” Jun added exasperatedly.

Sho smirked, “now bend yourself down on that table like a good boy you are, Matsumoto.”

Jun walked to the table and did as told.

“To think that it was you who looked so shy and timid. Now you ask me to do this,” Jun mumbled.

“What?” Sho quickly replied.

“Nothing,” Jun answered, “hurry up and fuck me already, Sakurai.”

Sho walked closer to the table. His eyes not breaking contact with Jun’s.

“I said shut up and be a good boy, Matsumoto,” Sho said between his gritted teeth.

Jun rolled his eyes as response and returned to his position. Sho walked away to take something from his bag. After what felt like a century for Jun, he felt a cold finger brushing his hole. He shivered at the feeling.

“Be a good boy and maybe I’ll let you cum,” Sho said. His hands move to Jun’s cock.

Jun felt the cold surface of rubber around his tip. He froze when he realized what the thing was.

“Sho, what are you doing?” Jun asked, whimpering.

“Putting a cock ring,” Sho answered matter-of-factly.

Jun shivered again when he felt the ring was rolled around his hard member. He moaned when at the same time Sho was also pushing a finger inside his hole.

When the cock ring was already settled on the base of Jun’s cock, Sho was already finished preparing his hole. Sho pulled all three fingers he was using to open Jun up. Jun bucked his hips backwards, already missing the warmth that filling his hole. He didn’t have to wait too long, though, soon Sho’s cock was inside him. He moaned at the slight pain and the friction of Sho’s bare member against his walls.

“Yeah, moan for me,” Sho said while thrusting inside Jun hard and rough.

The way Sho fucked him and talked dirty while doing so sent Jun over the edge. He whimpered, for the cock ring Sho put earlier prevent him from reaching his orgasm.

“Sho...” Jun pleaded.

Sho just grunted while continuously fucking him. He paced faster with every thrust, chasing for his own orgasm.

“Sho......” Jun pleaded again, more desperate this time.

Sho still didn’t respond him. He even purposefully angled his thrust, brushing Jun’s prostate in all the right ways. His hand moved to Jun’s cock and started pumping him. Giving Jun more pressure that made him whimpered even harder. Not a minute later, Sho finally gave up to the pleasure and came hard inside Jun. Jun moaned, feeling the pulsing of Sho’s cock and the warmth of Sho’s seed inside him.

“Sho.... please....” Jun still pleaded. He still hadn’t gotten his release yet and the pressure of everything that was happening really drove him crazy.

Sho finally pulled himself out of Jun. His breath was still uneven when he turned Jun’s body to face him.

“Sho.....” Jun almost cried by then.

Sho knelt before Jun, angling his mouth in front of Jun’s cock. He licked his plump lips before slowly, very slowly, engulfing Jun’s member inside his mouth. He sucked Jun slowly, licking the shaft teasingly, and pumped the rest slowly. Very slowly that Jun bucked his hips forward, trying to reach his climax. Sho suddenly stopped.

“What did I say about being a good boy?” Sho warned him.

Jun whimpered. He grabbed the edge of the table to regain control of his own body. Sho started all over again, giving a teasingly slow blow job to Jun.

Finally, slowly, really slowly, Jun felt the pressure on the base of his cock was released. He held himself as best as he could while Sho was slowly removing the cock ring, rolling it along with his mouth’s movement.

“Now you may cum,” Sho said after taking the cock ring away.

It took everything in Jun not to fuck Sho’s mouth roughly when the older gave him another good round of sucking. But he could only hold for so long, he came so hard into Sho’s mouth not even five seconds after the ring was removed. The pressure that Jun felt made the orgasm was even way better. He screamed while filling Sho’s mouth with his seed. Sho didn’t let go, though, he kept sucking on Jun’s cock until it felt terrible for Jun.

“Sho....” Jun tried to tell the older to let him go.

“Hmm...” Sho hummed to Jun’s cock.

“Stop it, it’s not fun anymore,” Jun said slowly with whatever was left of his energy.

Sho pulled away with a loud ‘pop’, “if that’s what you want, then,” he sucked strongly for the last time, making Jun, again, whimpered.

When Sho finally let him go, Jun walked to the closest couch and dropped himself on it. He buried his head on the armrest, mumbling something incoherent. That’s when he felt Sho’s hand caressing his butt cheek and heat was once again creeping up his body.

“Sho...” he tried to scold the older.

“What? You’ve been a not very good boy. I’d probably have to punish you.”

Right when Sho finished his sentence, he slapped Jun’s butt, hard.

It was all that Jun needed to make himself hard once again.


End file.
